I Hope You Dance
by SiriusStarr
Summary: Edward and all of the Cullens but Carlisle leave Bella alone as they go off hunting. Bored, Bella seeks Carlisle's company, and to pass the time, he attempts to teach her to dance. Establish Bella/Edward, mild Bella/Carlisle.


Title: I Hope You Dance  
Prompt: "Dance"  
Genre: General, fluff  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 2,812  
Spoilers: Er none, as long as you've read/seen up to the end of New Moon

_This is the first story I've written in a long time, and my first ever Twilight fic, so go easy on me. Please review, I'd really like to see how everyone thinks I did, especially character wise._

_I wrote this in response to the prompt "Dance" in a Bella/Carlisle livejournal community. ENJOY!_

_***************_

**I Hope You Dance**

Glancing out the window, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Edward, I've lived in Forks for over a year. I really don't care if it's raining. I want to come with you guys." I'd been wanting to go with Edward when he went hunting for a while. However much the thought scared me, I knew I'd have to hunt once I was changed too. So, I was curious.

"Bella, no. With your luck, you'll catch pneumonia." he smiled an adorable, crooked smile, then kissed my forehead. I turned to appeal to Alice, who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Bella, but I have to agree with Edward. You stay here, you'll just... be disgusted. Trust me." she tapped the side of her head, apparently reminding me of her mind reading powers. Sighing, I shook my head. She was probably right, the thought of drinking blood, though normal to the Cullens, still kind of freaked me out.

"If you're bored, go and talk to Carlisle or something. He's in his study." Edward ended his sentence with a chuckle at the grumpy look on my face. He leaned over to kiss me, and trailed a hand over my cheek as he moved away. "I'll only be gone a few hours. We're usually pretty quick. Carlisle fed a few days ago, so he'll be here the whole time."

"Fine." I sighed. "Happy hunting." I directed this at Alice, as well as the rest of the Cullens. They were waiting on the other side of the window, but I knew they could hear me.

"We will!" said Alice brightly. "Race you!" she grinned at Edward and was gone in a flash. I looked out the window just in time to see all six of them disappear into the forest.

Sighing, I flopped down onto the couch, already bored. I stared out of the window for a while, then considered going to talk to Carlisle like Edward had said. I didn't want to bother him though, he was probably busy. Besides, sometimes he made me a bit nervous. Certainly not in a bad, scared-he'll-eat-me way; in the way that, like the rest of the Cullens, he was absolutely gorgeous. That, combined with the fact that he was some 350 years old and extremely intelligent could be quite intimidating at times.

I shifted sideways and lay down, propping my legs up on one arm of the squishy leather couch, my head resting on the other. My eyes closed and I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep.

A while later, after a rather vivid day-mare about when James attacked me a few months ago, I woke with a start and sat up, unconsciously rubbing the crescent shaped scar on my hand.

I wandered into the kitchen and saw I'd only passed about a half hour's time dozing. Groaning, I took a soda from the fridge the Cullens so nicely kept partially stocked, just for me. As I cracked it open and took a swig, I headed down the hallway to Carlisle's study, figuring I might as well be social. I knocked on the handsome mahogany door, but there was no answer. I knocked a second time, but still nothing. Frowning, I cracked the door open and peeked inside – no Carlisle. Then I heard gentle piano music floating down to me from the floor above. I figured it was him - he'd recently decided he wanted to add music to his considerable list of talents, so Edward had been teaching him. Carlisle had picked it up with ease, and seemed to greatly enjoy it.

Deciding I'd rather watch him play than stand around doing nothing, I headed upstairs, pausing to smile at the rows and rows of graduation caps that the Cullen 'children' had collected over the years. I stopped in the doorway of the piano room, but it was empty. I then realized that the music was coming from one of the sitting rooms, further down the hall, and that it was not just piano, but violins and other instruments as well.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice floated down the hall to me, amidst the flowing melodies of the music. "I'm in here." Of course he would have known I was there. He probably heard my footsteps, my breathing... or he could smell me. That concept was still a tough one to grasp, even though I'd been around the Cullens for over a year now. I wandered down the hallway and entered the room to see Carlisle lounging on a sectional couch, his eyes closed, a half smile on his face as he listened to the music.

"I thought that was you playing." I admitted, somewhat sheepishly, as I sat down in a nearby leather chair. Carlisle opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm very flattered you think I'm already that skilled, Bella." he said warmly, looking rather proud of himself. "I know I'm picking it up fast, but I'm nowhere near this caliber." he chuckled and gestured to the stereo. "Professional orchestra. These people have been playing this music their entire lives." He smiled good-naturedly and fell silent. We sat and listened for several songs, and I found that I enjoyed the music more when I closed my eyes, too.

"This music is so beautiful." I murmured at one point. I was so relaxed that I didn't realize how quietly I'd spoken; though that hardly mattered with Carlisle's amazing hearing.

"It is." he agreed, and I could hear a hint of approval in his voice. I smiled; before I'd met the Cullens, I'd only listened to a few classical songs. I had liked them, but they never were on my top playlists. Since I started hanging out there, all of the Cullens -Carlisle especially- had taken it upon themselves to get some culture into my life.

"It makes me wish I wasn't such a klutz." I sighed. My eyes opened and I stared at the white ceiling above me. I glanced over at Carlisle to see him gazing at me with a quizzical crook to his brow. "Oh. Because... Ballroom dancing." I said, sounding sheepish again.

"Ballroom dancing?" he asked, smiling still. "You want to learn?"

"Well, yeah, I would. It looks amazing when its done right, and I've always wished I could be that graceful." I laughed at the very thought. Me? Graceful? Ha. I expected him to chuckle light-heartedly and agree that no, I would never be capable of the grace required to dance like that. I was surprised however, when I glanced at him and saw his brow furrowed, looking somewhat determined.

"Bella," he said, a hint of a smile on his otherwise sincere face, "if I can learn to withstand the lure of human blood despite my instincts, I think we can re-train your feet." He gave me a look that told me he believed I could do anything if I tried, and I was truly touched.

"Thanks, Carlisle. But you... you're just different. Special." I amended, in case he suspected "different" meant bad-different. "You have amazing skills. I'm just... me." I finished lamely, although with a smile, so I didn't appear sulky. He sat up, and I noticed he was wearing one of those thick cardigans that made him look like my Grandad. Resisting the urge to comment, I watched as he undid it and shrugged it off, revealing a dark maroon dress shirt underneath. The button shirt was done up only about three quarters of the way, and it looked so amazing on him that my heart skipped a beat. I shook myself mentally. I may have been in love with Edward, but that didn't mean I couldn't find other men attractive, right? Ignoring the fact that Carlisle was Edward's "dad," I realized he was now standing in front of me.

"Come, Bella." he said, a gentle smile on his face as he extended a hand to me. "I'll show you how easy it can be." I felt my cheeks flush and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Carlisle, I... I really don't know..." I trailed off doubtfully, but he just smiled.

"Come _on,_ Bella." Grinning, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet with such ease I barely realized I was moving until I was standing in front of him. "How could you know what you're capable of, unless you try?" he asked, hitting a button on the stereo remote. A simple melody flowed through the room, and I had a feeling he was going to try and teach me how to waltz. Oh dear God.

"No, Carlisle... I'll just... step on you, or something." I faltered, pulling my hand out of his and taking a step back. He rolled his eyes, smiling and shook his head.

"I hardly think you can injure me, Bella." he chuckled, and, taking my hand again, pulled me back. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to tell him no, now. He was determined that I prove to myself that I could do it, and despite the humiliation I was sure to suffer, I felt a bit of excitement. "Good, Bella. I knew you wanted to try." He smiled. I looked at him in confusion. "I can hear your heart beat. It sped up, which general means you're excited, since you don't look terrified." He winked at me, and I sighed.

"You Cullens and your special talents." I complained, as I stepped back towards him. "I wish _I _could hear so well." Chuckling, Carlisle chose not to answer. He simply guided my free hand up to his shoulder, and repositioned the one that was resting in his own.

"My hand has to be this way," he said, settling his hand, "so that I can lead." His placed his other hand on my waist, and I shivered as he brushed a thin strip of skin that my shirt failed to cover. "Sorry." he smiled, tugging my shirt down. I looked up at him nervously, and he laughed at my expression. "Relax, Bella. Its easy. Just follow my body with your own."

"Okay..." I said, still doubtful.

He took a slow step back and I fumbled, trying to tell my mind which leg to move. I managed to follow his step, and he smiled at me.

"There you go, just like that!" he sounded proud already.

"Carlisle, seriously? That was ONE step." I protested, rolling my eyes. "For all you know, I'm going to trip and break my ankle on the next one." I was surprised when his head tipped back and he laughed.

"Oh Bella... why do you always have to be so pessimistic?!" he asked, still chuckling. He squeezed the hand of mine that he was holding, and looked me in the eyes. "Just trust yourself." when I looked doubtful still, he continued. "Or at the very least, trust me." That, I could possibly do. He did have over three centuries of wisdom on his side, afterall. "Besides, I would never let you fall." Sighing, I nodded. "Good." he said, pleased. "Now, follow me. I'm going to try a few steps this time."

I tightened my grip on his hand, and shakily followed him as he stepped back again. For some reason my brain was having a difficult time deciphering which leg I was supposed to move, and it made me wobbly. One more step back and I followed him, managing not to fall on my ass.

"Very good!" he praised, smiling. "I'm going to step forward now, so you have to step back." he explained, while I bit my lip. Backwards movement and uncoordinated people generally didn't mix, but I didn't want to argue again.

He stepped extremely slowly, and yet, I still managed to trip over my other leg as I tried to step backwards in time with him. His grip on my hand and waist tightened, and I didn't fall more than a few inches.

"Gah! I told you!" I exclaimed, my face burning. "I can't even take one stupid step backwards."

"Bella, come on. Its easy. Just try again. You'll never get it if you give up on the first step." he coaxed. "Let's go again. Step..." He stepped forward, and, anticipating that his leg would soon be in my space, the correct leg of mine moved back. "See? Very good. Now again..." he stepped again, and, miraculously, I manged to move in time.

Somehow, over the next ten minutes, I didn't make a complete fool of myself. I slipped a few times, and stomped on Carlisle's foot once (which I think hurt me more than it did him), but overall, I did a lot better than I thought I would.

"Do you want to try a spin?" Carlisle asked, beaming at me. That was another thing I liked about him... when he proved himself to be right, he was never smug about it; he was simply proud that I was actually doing this.

"I guess.." I said warily, shifting under his hold on me. His hands were so frigid; I was used to it with Edward, and though they were essentially the same temperature, Carlisle's hands felt different to me. More mature, more wise. More manly. My heart skipped a beat and as I looked up into his shining, golden eyes, I knew I'd trust him with my life. With my eternal life, as well. I was so glad he had decided to change me after Graduation. Somehow, I'd rather it be him than Alice, though I would prefer it be Edward overall.

Jerking me out of my thoughts, I realized Carlisle was explaining how to step into a turn without tripping over each other's feet. Nervously, I imitated his steps, and felt a rush of exhilaration when I managed to do it without falling.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily, then felt Carlisle's gaze on me.

"I told you, just believe in yourself." he said with a proud smile. I blushed again and nodded, feeling both embarrassed and proud. In silent agreement, we let go of each other, and I stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"I can't believe it. I actually danced!" I said, beaming at him. He laughed, and I was so energized from the thrill of the moment, that I spun around on the spot. Almost immediately, I began to fall, and let out a yelp as I plummeted. Carlisle caught me right before I hit the floor, and I sighed, thrill gone.

"Well... there's me again." I said, somewhat glumly. Carlisle chuckled and pulled me close, giving me a big, friendly hug.

"You're fine. Do you want to do more?" he asked, letting his hand slide down my hair and rest on my shoulder.

"No." I said firmly. "I think we're done for today." He looked mildly disappointed, but nodded. "But..." I continued, a bit shyly, "can we maybe... try again another day?" He grinned.

"Of course we can." he nodded. "Any time you'd like, Bella. Its always a pleasure to spend time with you." Blushing, I smiled at him.

"Do me a favour, Carlisle?" I asked, as I flopped back down into the chair I'd been sitting in before and took a gulp of my soda.

"What's that, my dear?" he asked, as he too sat back down, thankfully forgoing the ugly sweater.

"Don't tell Edward about this." I said, a sense of dread foreshadowing my words. Carlisle laughed, and shook his head.

"Why not? Edward would be so proud of you." he said sincerely with a nod.

"Well... I kind of told him I hate dancing so I'd never make a fool out of myself if he wanted to dance with me. So, please... don't tell him... at least not until I'm half decent at it." Laughing still, Carlisle nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"Alright, Bella. Whatever you wish." Not liking the look in his eyes, I added something else.

"And don't THINK it around him either. Don't be sneaky!" I warned, and knew I'd hit the nail on the head from the slightly mischievous grin I received.

"Ah, darn. You think of all the loopholes, Bella." he chuckled. I tossed a pillow at him but he caught it with ease. "But, of course. I'll be your private dance teacher." he said, looking as though he rather liked the sound of that. "And it'll be our little secret."

* * *

_Please review!!_


End file.
